Cookie
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [Drabble]. Chat Noir cocked her cookie before the eyes of the girl, smiling derisively. 'Then, come and get it' he said, and he placed the cookie between his full lips, inclining his face to her.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug and its characters don't belong to me._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Read the final note, please. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Cookie**

 _by Nam Min Hee_

''Chat, give me back my cookie!''

Marinette watched him angrily, with her pressed lips and her flushed cheeks. The cat's eyes sparkled when an idea crossed his head, a naughty smile formed on his face. He had discovered her weakness and he was going to use in his favor. Chat Noir cocked her cookie before the eyes of the girl, smiling.

''Then, come and get it'' he said, and he placed the cookie between his full lips, inclining his face to her. Marinette blinked, her cheeks acquired a subtle pink as a result of his proposal.

''D-don't talk nonsense, silly cat...'' she murmured, ashamed.

''Oh, so... don't you want it?'' she didn't answer. The boy shrugged and proceeded to bite the biscuit. Marinette opened her eyes with horror; he was going to eat her cookie! Her last chocolate chip cookie!

''Wait!'' she scream. The girl bit her lower lip, thinking about the words she would say next and avoiding eye contact with him, she said softly ''Okay, I'll do it.''

Chat Noir stopped immediately. He didn't think she really would accept. When he saw her ashamed expression, he smiled again with arrogance. The blond returned to correctly place the cookie on his lips, leaving the opposite side free and nodded at her, urging her to bite the other part, his green eyes sparkling. Marinette wet her suddenly dry lips and swallowed, her gaze fixed on the cookie. Closing her eyes and blushing furiously, she put her face close to him, slowly, until she felt his warm breath caressing her cheeks. Marinette bit the cookie, but she got scared when her nose touched the Chat Noir's nose and she jumped back.

Her heart started beating wildly, what was she doing?

''Come on, princess'' he said, with closed eyes.

Marinette took a deep breath and tried again, but this time she didn't pull away when felt the touch of his nose. She took a bite and munched the cookie, savoring the chocolate in it. Each bite is supposed to close the distance between two and they both knew it. Chat Noir waited patiently while she continued eating, their mouths getting closer and closer until only there was a small piece of biscuit between them. The girl held her breath, their mouths were so close that her cheeks were heated up even more, and she forced herself to bite the last piece of cookie, with her fists tight to her sides.

But, when she thought that torture would end, Chat took her chin with his fingers and pulled her toward him, pushing gently his mouth against her. He kissed her.

Marinette moaned with surprise. She opened her eyes suddenly, but didn't move, her five senses were focused on what she was experiencing through that kiss. It was a kiss slow and delicate, althought soon began to be some more demanding, and Marinette didn't know when her hands took own conscience and moved to the cheeks of the boy, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Marinette welcomed it. She buried her fingers in his blonde hair, noting his silkiness; at that point, she had completely forgotten about her cookie. The blond moaned when she started to correspond to the kiss; she tasted like chocolate and cookie, and he thought that he would be addicted to that flavor, especially if it was in the mouth of hers. His tongue explored her mouth, deep, greedy for more of her, of her softness, her flavor and the little mewling sound she made at the back of her throat. Their breathing started to be more agitated, and when their lungs protested for air, they finally ended the kiss.

They looked at each other, panting.

''Do you have more cookies?'' Chat Noir said, with his voice hoarse and his eyes on the lips of the girl.

Marinette watched him, and occulted a smile; really, Chat Noir's kisses are better than her chocolate chip cookies.

 **END.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please, don't kill me for my bad english, I'm new in this. __So, if you've seen any error, let me know, please. I want to learn! so don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
